


Starry vicino

by amai_vy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Capricorn Victor Nikiforov, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sagittarius Katsuki Yuuri, Starry AU, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_vy/pseuds/amai_vy
Summary: His name is Victor, he loves warmth, hugs and believes in love. His eyes are more beautiful than the Sirius, because Yuri knows that in them not only starlight. The arrow is straight in the heart, it beats so gently, with love and incredibly trembling.





	Starry vicino

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt, I'm sorry...  
> Original in Russian: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6200662  
> The Dog is the Russian name of the Canis Minor.

It’s always cold if you’re alone. Yuri is waking up, substituting himself under the rays of the distant Sun, reaching out to the nebulae, asking to warm up, pressing on the shimmering stars, as they are piano keys – “talk to me”. He doesn’t know the word “loneliness”, it’s just cold and always dark around.

Space only seems native and pleasantly familiar. It’s black, with a proud smile of the Andromeda and love song of the Virgin, with enchanting nebulas and strange beasts.

Yuri likes to look at the Pegasus sometimes and plays with the Canis Minor. There are too many stars, and it always seems that he lost, so Yuri doesn’t take risks – he stands still, plays with his single friend and admires the bright flashes of Sirius in the distance.

He doesn’t speak, but he feels impossible to be empty, like this space. Once the word “loneliness” comes to the mind and sits there too hard, it’s broke every time into crystalline fragments and stifles directly in the heart with the sweet singing of the Virgin. 

Yuri looks at the mysterious beast in the distance. Can he also be lonely?

The constellation is graceful and too magical – it doesn’t shine brightly, it doesn’t cut eyes, it envelops with a gentle light, like an arctic fairytale. It doesn’t seem lonely, just impregnable – pound it and crumble. Blown up blind white light, will enchant all around and die. Capricorn is rebellious, that’s why Yuri admires him, admires even silence, which seems special – intimate, desirable, tender and sweet pink. 

Quietly, still quieter, Yuri doesn’t take his eyes off, just can’t. The beast seems to be dancing – playing with nebulae, waving the outlines of hands, and Yuri’s heart once flares up with unfamiliar light so far – he realizes how much charmed.

The Dog brings him a bow and arrows, Yuri pulls the bowstring.

He shoots the first arrows without a special purpose, just at first the whistle sounds like a wonderful sound in an eternally dumb world. Yuri feels like releasing his yearning with every next one, and in its place comes only emptiness. It’s not cold. It’s not even pain, it’s just… It’s nothing, and you want to cry, but there’s simply no strength. Hands are erased and the Dog looks carefully and runs after the new arrows.

The constellation dances in the distance, the Virgin sings ever more quietly, and Yuri shoots an arrow after an arrow and almost wants to scream, because the nebulae gather around his beloved.

One by one (go away, all go away), and the constellation flickers is not so bright anymore – something in it changes with every minute, Yuri looks and can’t understand.

"Somebody."

"At least somebody."

Yuri lets new arrows, the Dog for a long time already not visible, but they all don’t come to the end. Time after time, this is no use, just so tears don’t flow from the eyes, and is no feeling of hunger.

"Stay with me, don’t ever leave."

"Please!"

The arrow flies, captivating all the constellations. Quickly, too quickly, too suddenly – Yuri doesn’t feel emptiness, suddenly it becomes warm for just a minute, and the song becomes too loud. Not about a hopeless loneliness, about how he wants to love someone more than life, and the world suddenly erupts playful ping, bubbles of star dust burst and whirl around the dance of rebirth, too charming, open to anyone, except a kindred spirit. 

His name is Victor, he loves warmth, hugs and believes in love. His eyes are more beautiful than the Sirius, because Yuri knows that in them not only starlight. The arrow is straight in the heart, it beats so gently, with love and incredibly trembling. 

Victor freezes when he sees the cold space around him. He doesn’t want to see emptiness and despair, he desperately searches for an arrow, but time after time is lost – can’t hear other people’s tears, and almost hates himself for this when he finals the devastated Yuri. If you could take this pain in amber, full of sunlight eyes, he can only embrace, wipe away the tears and let their foreheads come in contact.

"Thank you."


End file.
